


Someone Could be That Important /Destiel It's Like You're Screaming

by SoHoldMeTight



Category: Supernatural
Genre: 12x23, Angels are Dicks, Angst, Castiel and Dean Winchester Fight, Castiel and Dean Winchester Have a Profound Bond, Castiel and Dean Winchester Need to Use Their Words, Castiel and Dean Winchester in Love, Depressing, Destiel - Freeform, Destiel is so cannon, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emotionally Hurt Castiel, Emotionally Hurt Dean, Emotionally Hurt Dean Winchester, Fanvids, Heavy Angst, Hurt Castiel, Hurt Dean Winchester, I Love You, I need you, It's Like You're Screaming And no One Can Hear, Love, Lucifer ruining things, M/M, Protective Sam Winchester, Relationship Development, Rihanna - Freeform, Rose98, RoseAerin, SPN - Freeform, Sad Fan Vids, Season 12 finale, SoHoldMeTight, Someone Could be That Important, Song - Freeform, Supernatural - Freeform, We found love in a hopeless place, season 12, soft piano
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-08
Updated: 2017-10-08
Packaged: 2019-01-10 11:59:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 7
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12298809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SoHoldMeTight/pseuds/SoHoldMeTight
Summary: So, because I love to torture myself I made another video about the season 12 finale. But this video is purely Destiel and I had to give up a piece of my soul to make it. I'd love to hear your guys' thoughts! Destiel video to the opening track of Rihanna's 'We Found Love.' The finale killed me. Let me know what you guys think!





	Someone Could be That Important /Destiel It's Like You're Screaming

https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=E5AlRHtTDLc

**Author's Note:**

> I absolutely love this opening even though it is so sad. I'd love to hear what you guys think, did you like the song, what did you think about watching Cas and Dean's relationship grow?


End file.
